


I Wish You'd Be My Wizard

by xslytherclawx



Series: YOI AU Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Koldovstvoretz, Fluff, M/M, YOI AU Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xslytherclawx/pseuds/xslytherclawx
Summary: Otabek was happy to be back at Koldovstvoretz. He’d enjoyed his time at Ilvermorny, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He’d made some great friends at the American school. But… at Ilvermorny, he hadn’t had Yuri.And it had been difficult, to say the least, to be so far away from the boy he loved more than anything else in the world.(For YOI AU Week, Day Two: Harry Potter AU. Sequel toCranberry Robes and Quodpot)





	I Wish You'd Be My Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to [Cranberry Robes and Quodpot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11472651).
> 
> A note on the names - in Russia (where Koldovstvoretz is located) it's polite to refer to people you don't know well, professors/teachers, etc with their full first name and patronymic. Since we don't know anyone's patronymics, I made them all up.

Otabek was happy to be back at Koldovstvoretz. He’d enjoyed his time at Ilvermorny, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He’d made some great friends at the American school. But… at Ilvermorny, he hadn’t had Yuri.

And it had been difficult, to say the least, to be so far away from the boy he loved more than anything else in the world.

He didn’t know if Yuri loved him back, but that wasn’t what was important. They were best friends, and Otabek wanted Yuri to stay in his life. And if it were at all possible that Yuri wouldn’t be in Otabek’s life if Otabek _told him_ that he was in love with him…

Well. That wouldn’t happen.

JJ told him that it was just a matter of time until they had a double wedding. Otabek, personally, wasn’t fond of the idea of a double wedding, but he appreciated his friend’s optimism.

He considered said friend’s optimism as he sat with Yuri in the common room of their dormitory and listened to Yuri enthusiastically tell him all about the previous year. Yuri’s cousin, the famous Quidditch player Viktor Nikiforov, had just up and quit his position as Seeker for the St Petersburg _Pronyr’_ Quidditch team to haul ass to Japan and try to seduce some Seeker he’d met at the World Cup. (Otabek, for his part, had complained that no one in America had _cared_ about Quidditch - it had all been about _Quodpot_ , which was the most ridiculous game in Wizarding history).

“I mean,” Yuri said, “who would go all that way just for some ass?”

Otabek laughed, but the thought struck him that he absolutely would quit his job and fly halfway across the world if dating Yuri were an option. JJ’s words rang in his head: _“Just tell him. The worst he can do is say no.”_ (JJ had disregarded just how terrible a “no” from Yuri would be).

“Anyway, tell me about America,” Yuri said.

So Otabek did. He talked about JJ and Leo and Isabella, and his courses and the language barrier, and how utterly ridiculous _Quodpot_ was. He talked about the strange house system that Ilvermorny had, and Yuri laughed when Otabek insisted that he hadn’t been sure he’d be a Puckwudgie.

“I _called_ it,” Yuri said. “I still think I’d be a Wampus.”

“We could always find out,” Otabek said, even though the thought of spending another year apart from Yuri made his heart ache.

 “ _Fuck_ no. I just lost you for a fucking _year_ , Beka. I’m not letting that happen again.”

Otabek swore his heart skipped a beat at Yuri’s words. The rational part of his brain reminded him that they were _best friends_ – it was perfectly natural to not want to be apart from your best friend for so long. 

They stayed up late into the night, trading stories until they were too tired to keep their eyes open.

* * *

“Dude,” JJ said on the other end of the magic mirror he’d given Otabek to ensure they stay in touch. “Just _tell him_.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Otabek said. “You couldn’t even talk to Isabella until Leo _shoved you into her_.”

“Whatever,” JJ said good-naturedly. “It worked, didn’t it? Do Leo and I need to go to Russia to shove you together with this guy?”

“Please don’t.”

“Just tell him. If he doesn’t feel the same… you’ll still be friends.”

Otabek wasn’t so sure about that.

* * *

In History of Magic a week later, Mila Babicheva leaned in to whisper in Otabek’s ear, “When are you asking Yuri out?”

Otabek blushed and managed to squirm away. “That is none of your business, Mila.”

“But you _are_ asking him out?”

“None of your business, Mila.”

“Otabek, you two have been dancing around each other for _years_. Ask him out. He’ll say yes.”

Otabek wasn’t so sure about that. “Mila,” he said. “Mind your own business.”

“Fine, fine,” Mila said. “Take ten years to realise you two are meant to be together. I’m just trying to get you two to realise how perfect you are for each other.” 

“What about that girl who went to Beauxbâtons?” Otabek asked. “Sara?”

Mila blushed. “That’s personal.”

“But _my_ love life - or lack thereof - isn’t?” 

Mila grumbled, but didn’t push the issue further.

* * *

At Quidditch practise, even the flight instructor, Georgi Maximovich Popovich, took an aside to talk about how in sync Otabek and Yuri still were even after a year apart.

“Everyone should look at Yuri Illich and Otabek Alexandrovich! Even though Otabek Alexandrovich has been in America where they play ridiculous sports like Quodpot instead of Quidditch, they’ve maintained their connection! They can still anticipate the other’s actions! This is what a true partnership looks like! Even the sight brings tears to my eyes!”

Yuri caught Otabek’s gaze and rolled his eyes at Georgi Maximovich’s over the top behavior. Otabek shrugged. He’d almost _missed it_.

He’d certainly missed the sport itself. He hadn’t really been able to play Quidditch at Ilvermorny – they’d really only had Quodpot, and while JJ and Leo, as a French-Canadian and a Mexican-American, had known how to play Quidditch properly, they had both preferred Quodpot for some unfathomable reason. Convincing them to play the Koldovstvoretz standard version of Quidditch with uprooted trees in place of flimsy broomsticks had been even less successful.

Now that Georgi Maximovich had brought attention to it, Otabek was hyperaware of just how in sync he and Yuri were. Maybe that _meant_ something?

They kicked off again and Otabek forced the thought from his head. He was one of the Beaters, after all, and Mila would not hesitate to murder him if he let her get hit by a bludger on his first practise back at Koldovstvoretz.

* * *

A month back to school, Lilia Mikhailovna Baranovskaya, the charms professor, stopped Otabek after class. Charms had never been his best class, and this was hardly the first time Lilia Mikhailovna had held him after class, so he wasn’t too caught off guard.

“Otabek Alexandrovich.”

“Yes, Lilia Mikhailovna?” He knew that Lilia Mikhailovna did not like arrogance, but, frankly, it wasn’t as if Otabek were _capable_ of being arrogant in her presence. She terrified him.

“Your charms work is sloppier than usual. I know some thick-witted individuals believe that charms is the easiest branch of magic, but it requires intense focus.”

“I apologise, Lilia Mikhailovna.”

Lilia Mikhailovna hummed, narrowing her eyes at him. Otabek felt his blood run cold. “I expect you to leave whatever problems you might have at the classroom door in the future. If something is truly causing you distress, solve it. I will not tolerate sloppiness in my class. I don’t care that you just came back from Ilvermorny – where the standards are, clearly, much lower – I will not allow less than the best.”

“Understood,” Otabek said. “I’ll do better in the future.”

“I will hold you to that, Otabek Alexandrovich.”

She waved him off, and Otabek felt as if someone had cast a jelly-legs jinx on him all the way to Quidditch practise.

Georgi Maximovich took one look at him as his expression morphed into something pitying. “Lilia Mikhailovna?”

Otabek nodded.

“We can take a break for a few minutes before we get up in the air. I was her student once, too. I remember how terrifying she was.”

“Thanks, Georgi Maximovich,” Otabek said.

Georgi Maximovich tsked. “How many times do I have to tell you all to call me Gosha? I was where all of you were not that long ago!”

Yuri shot Otabek a look then, and Otabek managed to smile at him. Maybe Lilia Mikhailovna was right. He might really need to sort this out.

* * *

A week later, at lunch, Emil Nekola sat down next to him. This was out of the ordinary, and unsettling for a number of reasons, not least among them because he knew Emil was friends with Mila, who was still actively plotting to get Otabek and Yuri together (rather than letting Otabek take his time).

“Otabek,” Emil said.

“Yes?”

“I’ve been thinking about applying for the exchange program,” Emil said. “What can you tell me about it?”

Oh, that was something totally unexpected. “Well, they make you sit a test to verify that you can speak English for Ilvermorny – I’m not sure about Castelobruxo. If you get in, Ilvermorny makes you get sorted. They don’t have dorms like we do – theirs are all sorted by House.”

“Cool, cool,” Emil said. “Because Mickey just got a job in America of all places. He’s playing for the Fitchburg Finches now – they need all the good European Quidditch players they can get with all of the Quodpot craze over there, you know, and Ilvermorny is so _close_ to Fitchburg! We could actually _visit each other!_ Long distance is really fucking hard,” Emil added. “I have no idea how you and Yuri managed it for a year.”

“Uh,” Otabek said. “What?”

“You were at Ilvermorny last year,” Emil said, as though Otabek was missing something obvious. “And Yuri was here. That’s long distance if I’ve ever heard of it. Mickey and I aren’t even officially dating and I know I’m going to _die_ if we have to be so far apart for so long.”

Otabek looked around the table desperately for someone who could explain what Emil was going on about, but no one was paying them any mind. “When you say long distance… do you mean… _dating_?”

“Well, yeah,” Emil said, as though it were obvious. “And if I don’t get in, I’ll definitely need to know how you two coped.”

“Yuri and I aren’t dating?” Otabek said. “I don’t know why you thought we were, but we’re just best friends.”

“You’re… _not_ dating?” Emil asked.

Otabek shook his head.

“But everyone thinks you are,” Emil said. “ _Everyone_. Professors and everyone. Like… maybe you should ask Yuri and make sure you’re not really dating. Because I’m pretty sure you are.”

“We’re not,” Otabek said, feeling even less confident in the statement than before. There was no way Yuri thought they were together, right? Okay, sure, maybe they were a bit more physically affectionate than a lot of friends, and they told each other _everything_ , but they’d never even kissed, and surely Yuri wouldn’t think they were dating without having kissed, right?

Unless he was waiting for Otabek to kiss him.

Otabek stood up. “Excuse me. I need to go talk to Yuri.”

“Yeah, sure,” Emil said. “Sorry if I freaked you out, but man… _everyone_ thinks you’re dating.”

That didn’t help. Otabek made his way out of the dining hall and to his dormitory common room. Yuri was seated at a desk, from his expression clearly working on a History of Magic essay.

“Hey,” Otabek said.

“Beka!” Yuri cried. “Just in time! I was getting ready to throw myself out the window. History of Magic is such a fucking pain in the ass.”

The fact that Otabek had been right about the subject Yuri was struggling with only made him feel more confused. “Yura,” he said, doing a quick scan of the room to make sure they were alone.

“Yeah?”

He could change the subject, he knew. But he’d been back for a month, and JJ kept badgering him, and, really, as much as he hated to admit it, JJ was _right_ (about this, at least). “Did you know the entire school thinks we’re dating?”

Yuri, to Otabek’s surprise, shrugged. “Figured it out last year. After everyone kept asking me how I felt about you being gone, and then acting like it was sweet when I said it fucking sucked.”

“And you… didn’t correct them?”

“I don’t care what people think,” Yuri said. “All the important people know: you, me, Ded, Pyotya, and Victor. And Mila, too, I guess.”

“Emil Nekola asked me how I handled our long-distance relationship,” Otabek said, sinking into one of the armchairs.

Yuri snickered. “What a fucking dumbass.”

This would be a good time to say, “wait, no, he’s not a dumbass; he’s right. I’m in love with you and have been for years and going to America without you was the hardest thing I’ve ever done until this right now, because I’m asking you if there’s any chance you feel the same,” – but, unfortunately, Otabek found himself unable to speak. He wondered, briefly, if someone had cast some sort of jinx on him, but realised, after a few seconds, that nothing of the sort had happened.

He was just too much of a coward to tell the boy he was in love with how he felt.

Great.

* * *

As Otabek’s birthday fell on a Saturday that year, Yuri insisted that they stay up until midnight at least to celebrate it. He’d managed to get the House Elves to make all of Otabek’s favorite foods, and told Otabek he didn’t mind if he called “that asshole Canadian shithead you’re friends with” on the two-way mirror.

JJ and Leo both had sent presents, which Otabek hadn’t expected, but for which he was very grateful. His parents and siblings had, of course, also sent him gifts, but Otabek had known that was coming. He was truthfully much more excited to see what Yuri had gotten him.

They sat on the couch together in their common room and talked until the clock struck midnight.

“Happy birthday,” Yuri said, smiling at him. “I can sing that dumb song if you want.”

“The one from Cheburashka?” Otabek asked, pulling a face.

“That’s the one… how’s it go? ‘[ Let the pedestrians run through the river ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zMW_eblnIMc)...” he tried to sing. He was terribly off-key and the words were a little off, but Otabek found it totally endearing.

“‘Let the pedestrians run awkwardly through the puddles’,” Otabek corrected, feeling his face flush. “And anyway, we don’t need to sing that.”

Yuri pouted. “Fine. You’re no fun tonight. Is there a spell that when you turn seventeen, it makes you boring? Because I think you’ve been hit by it.”

Otabek rolled his eyes. “If you want to muddle through that terrible song, be my guest.”

“I have a better idea,” Yuri said, leaning close.

Otabek fully expected Yuri to whisper something obscene into his ear, or shoot a friendly jinx at him, so he played along and leaned in, too.

What Otabek did _not_ expect was for Yuri’s lips to brush across his own.

Yuri lingered for a few seconds. “What would you say if I did this sixteen more times?”

Otabek felt like his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest. He knew he had to reply, and did so without thinking too much, “I’d say that wouldn’t nearly be enough.”

Yuri grinned and kissed him again. And again. And again, until he’d kissed him seventeen times. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” He was grinning when he pulled away. “And don’t worry – I got you a real present, too.”

“I love you,” Otabek said in a rush.

Yuri kissed him again. “Good. Because I love you, too, you asshole.”

“You do?” 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “ _Obviously_. The only problem with this is now Viktor and Mila will be absolutely insufferable. But it’s worth it,” he added. “ _You’re_ worth it.”

Otabek kissed him this time, and that was when JJ called him on the two-way mirror. Otabek might never have known had JJ not screamed “I FUCKING KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! LEO OWES ME FIVE DRAGOTS!”

**Author's Note:**

> St Petersburg team - this is Russian for "snidget", which is the original animal used before they came up with golden snitches. I figured it was suitable. (and I got it from a Russian copy of Fantastic Beasts, so it's legit)  
> Emil - I figure since Czech is a slavic language, it's easier for him to learn Russian than French or whichever language Durmstrang uses (not likely to be German since it's in Norway or Sweden), so I put him at Koldovstvoretz on the basis of his native language. Plus, I like Emil, and I figured he'd work here.  
> How do they know what Cheburashka is? Maybe they're Muggleborn. I just think the song is so _weird_ for a birthday song, but I've been told over and over by Russians that it is used as one.


End file.
